The Tale of Two Bodies
by hunters-of-221B-from-Gallifrey
Summary: Clara Oswald and Dean Winchester have never met, and never knew the other one existed. So why were they in each other's bodies? Let's hope the Doctor can figure this one out, before the effects of whatever happened become permanent. Slight pairing of Sam/Clara and slight Destiel
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my lovelies. Welcome to my newest story. I thought of this not too long ago, so I hope you like it. This is mid season five SPN, series seven DW.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Supernatural or Doctor Who. Trust me, if I did, David Tennant would still be the Doctor and Dean and Castiel would be together. *sigh* wouldn't that be amazing.**

**Anywho, I just want you to enjoy this story and review, review, review! **

**Love,**

**ME**

* * *

When Clara woke up, she could immediately tell that she was not where she was when she fell asleep on the TARDIS after her and the Doctor left Victorian Yorkshire. She had been so exhausted from the preservation process that she didn't even bother to go home before completely loosing consciousness.

Now, she was in a rough, hard bed. She groaned as she realized the TARDIS had changed her room while she slept. Does she really have that much of a grudge against Clara? She sat up, yawning, feeling a coldness brush across her chest. She opened her eyes and saw an open window, which streamed in sunlight. There was a man in the room. Not the Doctor.

He had shoulder length brown hair that was well groomed and went into sideburns. He was enormous in all senses of the word. He was at least 6'6" if not taller, and he was extremely muscular. Clara raised her eyebrows at the man who had his back away from her.

"Well, I didn't expect to see you here." She said. Then she frowned. Her voice was horribly deep and scratchy. It felt normal, but sounded off. She suddenly noticed why she had felt a breeze on her chest. She had no shirt on.

"OH MY GOD! DON'T LOOK AT ME! GET ME A SHIRT!" She yelled in her deep voice. The man looked at her strange as she covered herself with the sheets.

"Dean, what the hell are you talking about? And why are you covering yourself like a fricking chick?" He asked, his American accent ringing in confusion.

"My name is not Dean. It is Clara. Where is the Doctor? Where did you take me? And why don't I have a shirt? Are you a pervert?" She asked, questions falling from her lips. He looked at her strangely, but then relaxed his look and walked over to her. He sat down on the bed and looked in er eyes.

"You really aren't Dean, huh?" His eyes were kind and deep brown, Clara seemed to lose herself in them.

"I don't know a Dean.'' She huffed, crossing her arms, then quickly realizing that her chest was flat.

She got out of the bed quickly and ran to the full length mirror.

In the mirror was a man. He was about 30 to 35, 6'3" and was decently attractive. He had cropped blonde hair and piercing green eyes. He was shirtless and was very toned with a tattoo of a pentagram on his right shoulder.

Clara rose her hand and ran it through her hair. The reflection followed suit. The brown haired man walked over to her and shook his head.

"I can't believe this happened again! By the way, my name is Sam." He said, holding his hand out to her. She took it, her hand large and hairy.

"I am Clara Oswin Oswald. Why am I a man? Are you an alien? What planet are we on? Where is the Doctor?" She asked, narrowing her new green eyes. Sam looked at her like she was crazy.

"Well, probably a witch switched my brother, Dean and your body, I am not an alien, they don't exist, umm, Earth, and...Doctor Who?

* * *

Dean didn't want to wake up. Which was the exact reason he did.

No motel room had ever been this comfortable. Or this pink.

He sat straight up, his eyes flinging open. He felt under his pillow for the gun he kept there, only to find that there was nothing there. He looked around swiftly, something hitting him in the face every time he did. It was brown and felt weird, almost like hair.

"Sammy?" He whispered out loud. His voice came out of his mouth high pitched, and with a strange accent. This made him stand up immediately. He was wearing a nightgown as far as he could tell, and it was very flimsy and tight around his body. Dean also felt strange, almost, short. He was about to walk out the door when someone came in.

"Hello Clara! I am glad you are awake! I would hate to wake you up after Yorkshire, but you know we have to keep moving, so. Where to next? We could go to Barcelona! Not the city the planet! The dogs there have no noses! Or we could go to Clom. Disneyland on Clom, oh how wonderful! You know they have an anti gr-" The man with the bow tie was cut off as Dean grabbed him and pinned him against the nearest wall.

"WHERE AM I? WHAT DID YOU DO TO SAM? WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?" He yelled, his high pitched voice annoying him as the accent was somewhat involuntary.

"Clara, its me. The Doctor. Are you ok? Did the reanimation process hurt you?" He asked, concern dripping in his voice. Dean looked at him in confusion.

"Who the hell is Clara?" He asked. The man who called himself the Doctor squinted his eyes at Dean. He slowly took out a silver tube with a green light on the end and buzzed Dean.

"Oh! You certainly aren't Clara!" He exclaimed, delight painting his face with a smile. However, shortly after the smile showed up, it disappeared as the Doctor looked into Dean's eyes. "Who are you? And why have you inhabited this body? I order you to name yourself under article 57 quadrant 8 of The Shadow Proclamation."

"The what?" Dean asked. Was this guy real? He dressed like a college professor, but couldn't have been older than Sammy. But something caught his attention before he could ask any more questions.

The mirror lay on its side, but was tall and he could see his legs reflected in the glass. They were slim and hairless, very unlike his own.

He ran over to the mirror and picked it up. The reflection showed a woman, probably 20 or 21, very short with brown hair tied back in a ponytail. She had a petite body that was hugged in a nightgown that fit her well. If Dean had seen a woman like this in a bar, she would have come home with him.

"I-I'm a chick?" He announced, looking at his manicured fingers in horror. The Doctor furrowed his eyebrows and looked at Dean.

"You really have now idea where you are?" He asked, disbelievingly.

"Did you do this to me? What are you? Some sort of demon? A witch? Did Crowley put you up to this?" Dean growled at the Doctor, his girly voice made the threat sound far too innocent and it annoyed him more than angels.

"Are you mad? Why would I hurt my friend? And again, are you mad?" The Doctor asked, obviously talking about the fact that Dean had just mentioned demons and witches.

"No, my name is Dean Winchester. I am in a chick's body, I don't know where my brother is, and I don't know who you are. Tell me what you dd to me before I make you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my beasties. I hope this chapter is ok, I wrote it on my phone, which is hopefully going to allow me to write even more chapters and stuffs. So, enjoy. Or don't. I can't tell you what to do.**

**LOVE **

**ME**

* * *

Clara was having a bad day. Worse than usual. Waking up in some American guy's body was one thing, but having and extremely attractive man looking out for you was a bit...intimidating. Clara's thoughts were interrupted when her stomach began to yell from behind the plaid shirt she had found to put on. Being shirtless was far too strange for her.

"Oh god, I swear I need to eat now." Clara groaned to Sam, who was trying to figure out some way to find Dean. Sam chuckled.

"I figured this would happen. If you are in Dean's body, then you probably have his appetite. So let's go to the diner down the street." Sam suggested. Clara nodded vigorously and got up and practically ran out the door. For some reason, she went right up to a sleek black car and opened the driver side door and sat in the seat.

"Woah, Clara. How did you know which car was Dean's?" Sam asked, somewhat in awe. Clara shook her head at him.

"I have no idea. It just...felt right." Sam burst out laughing and got into the passenger seat.

"I should have known that even with someone else in Dean's body, he wouldn't let me drive. Come on. The diner is down the road." Sam said, his laughter dying down, but leaving a grin on his face. Clara pouted slightly before starting the car and pulling onto the road. Luckily, she remembered just in time about American streets being backwards, so she drove on the wrong side of the road.

"So, did you get a hold of your brother? I assume he is with the Doctor." Clara said, striking up even a small conversation to get rid of the extremely awkward silence.

"Nah, but I am kinda curious about this Doctor guy you keep talking about. Who is he?" Sam inquired. Clara smiled and looked at him briefly.

"I'll make you a deal moosey," Sam grimaced at the nickname, but Clara pressed on. "we are going to play twenty questions. I ask a question, you answer, the you ask and I'll answer. No lying. All truth. Ok?" Sam nodded and gestured for her to start. "Why did you assume that it was a witch? They don't exist. Do they?" She asked him, crunching up her face.

"Well, that's kinda hard to answer without sounding crazy." He mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck. Clara shot him a 'I'm good with crazy' look before Sam continued. "Dean and I, well, we hunt monsters. Vampires, werewolves, spirits, demons, stuff like that. Its kinda the family business that we took after our dad died." Sam said, clearly he was not overly broken up about his father, so it must have been awhile ago. Clara looked at Sam with wide eyes, but she believed him. I mean, she had seen crazy things with the Doctor, monsters existing was just the newest crazy.

"Ok, my turn. Um, who is that 'Doctor' guy you keep talking about? Is he your boyfriend?" Sam asked, kind of skirting around the word 'boyfriend'. Clara frowned at him and responded.

"No, we aren't together, he has a wife. Who may or may not be dead. I don't know. But he is a brilliant man. He has been taking me on adventures. When I went to sleep, we had just gotten back from Victorian Yorkshire. I think it was 1893. Not positive though." Clara said as she pulled the car into the driveway of a diner on the road. Sam looked at her with a gaping mouth. She giggled, sounding extremely strange in her manly voice. "He is a time traveler. Well, time and space. In this machine called the TARDIS that doesn't like me." Sam nodded weakly at her before getting out of the car.

They walked into the diner and sat at a booth by the large window. They kept asking each other questions about their lives. Clara was going to order some biscuits, but she found herself ordering coffee, a double bacon cheese burger, chips and a piece of pie. Sam laughed really hard after the waitress left.

"Looks like Dean's body is choosing what it wants. You have his taste buds now." He said while still laughing at a confused Clara.  
"Shut up you." She said, crossing her arms across her chest in an extremely feminine manner. It just made Sam laugh hard at his brother's body looking so much like a woman. Clara finally undressed her arms and chuckled.

"Yeah, laugh now, I am sure that yo-" She was cut off by a man pressing a knife to her throat. A growl came from his throat as she looked into his electric blue eyes.

"Who are you? And why have you inhabited Dean Winchester's body?" He yelled at her. She looked around frantically and found herself in an alley behind the diner. His messy black hair framed his face nicely, but the anger on his face ruined his looks.

"I-I don't know!" She tried to say. She heard a door open near her.

"Cas! What the hell are you doing?" Sam exploded, pulling at the man. The man pushed him to the ground effortlessly.

"Sam. This..thing is not Dean." He growled. Clara whimpered against the wall. That sound made the man falter.

"Cas, listen. She has no idea what is going on! This is Clara." Sam tried to explain. The man examined Clara's face, or, Dean's face. He frowned, but released her. She fell to the ground and Sam helped her to her feet.

"Jesus Christ, you are rough." Clara said to the man. He tilted his head in confusion. His blue eyes were entrancing with his genuine concern.

"Um, I do not believe I have ever been my half-brother. I am Castiel, angel of the Lord."

* * *

Dean held the Doctor against the wall, practically growling at him with his newly found full lips. The Doctor had his eyes full of wonder and slight anger. Dean finally let go and walked furiously out the door. He came immediately to the console room. Dean could barely mask his amazement.

"Where are you going Cla-Dean? I need to talk to you!" The Doctor chased after him. Dean shook his head and made for the door. "NO! DON'T GO OUT THERE!"

"Why the hell no-. Oh. My. God." Dean exclaimed opening the doors to find himself looking into a nebula know the Frauner Galaxy. Not that he would know that, but it was still breath takingly beautiful.

"Good thing the TARDIS is interested by you. Otherwise you would have been sucked out. And if you come back in here, then maybe we can figure out what happened." Dean could only nod weakly as he realized they were flying. He came back into the console room and sat down heavily on the floor of the room and put his head in his hands. He curled slightly into a ball, forgetting that he was wearing a dress.

"Umm, I believe that you forgot you are now in the body of a woman..." The Doctor said, trying to avert his eyes. Dean blushed furiously as he stood up. "There is a wardrobe in the back, go straight, then left, then left, then right twice, then four lefts and it is the seventh door to your right."

Dean took a second to remember what he had just said before going off, grumbling about "freaky martians". The Doctor grinned at the comment, for it reminded him of an old friend.

"So, do I look ridiculous?" Dean asked from the doorway, snapping the Doctor out of his thoughts of the past.

Dean was wearing an army green shirt that was well fitted, along with tight jeans and combat boots. He had somehow managed to pull his new brown hair into a ponytail, and actually looked decent.

"Of course not Dean-o! Now. What time period are you from?" The Doctor asked, but received a shake of Dean's head.

"No. We are not going anywhere until we figure out what happened. Sit." He commanded, sitting fluidly in a cross-legged position. The Doctor followed suit and sat. "Now, who are you and why is there space outside?"

"Well, I am the Doctor. I am a thousand-year old alien from the planet Gallifrey. I am a Time Lord and this is my TARDIS. Time And Relative Dimensions In Space, my spaceship and time machine. Anywhere in time and space. All mine" He grinned at Dean. Dean stared with a dropped jaw before shaking himself and starting to talk.

"Well, _I _for one am not exactly one to believe in aliens. Last time I was, involved, with aliens, it turned out to be fairies. So...yeah. But Me and my brother, Sam, we hunt monsters." The Doctor grimaced at the word hunt, but Dean pressed on. "You know, spirits, vampires, werewolves, demons, etcetera. Its the family business." Dean shrugged. The Doctor looked horrified.

"You kill things? There is no such thing as monsters like that! Only frightened creatures who should not be harmed but helped!" The Doctor yelled, his voice echoing on the walls of the TARDIS. Dean flinched slightly at the sudden anger of the man, but became angry as well.

"Listen alien guy, Sammy and I kill things that are killing people! We help people. Things that aren't killing, we don't bother. I have a friend named Benny who's a vampire. I have a best friend who is an angel. But if there is an SOB out there who is killing things, we gank it." The word 'gank' came out strange in his British accent. The Doctor's face softened a bit after hearing the confirmation, and he noticed something that Dean said which peaked his interest.

"Did you say something about...angels?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Angel? Are you bloody joking me?" Clara asked Castiel. He scrunched his eyes up and tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"Um. I do not understand. I would not joke about something as serious as my identity." He responded. Sam shook his head at the angel.

"Clara, I am so sorry. Cas is a friend. He and Dean have been through a lot together, I should have called him when I first knew about you." Sam explained to Clara. Castiel nodded.

"Sam, I needed to know this. It may be possible to retrieve Dean because of my connection with him." Sam looked at his feet. Clara looked at Sam.

"You mean to tell me that you are friends with an angel that could have helped me get back into my body, and you just...FORGOT?!" Clara yelled. Sam flinched. Clara's rough voice caused her to jump a bit.

They all stood silently for a minute or two. Cas was about to say something, but a phone began to ring. Clara looked around before realizing it was coming from her pocket.

"Um. Hello? Dean Winchester speaking." She tried to sound as manly as possible, which she didn't have to work to hard on. "What's up?" Sam rolled his eyes at her.

"No. You are not Dean Winchester! I am!" A female voice shouted from the other end. "You stole my body! And now you are calling yourself me?!"

"No! I just didn't know how to answer! I figured if someone called you, they would expect to hear you! And how do I know that you didn't steal my body to get to the Doctor?" Clara yelled into the phone.

Silence

"I guess you have a point." Dean said, sounding incredibly strange to Clara hearing her own voice. "But we gotta find each other. Where are you?" Dean asked. Clara pulled the receiver away from her ear.

"Guys, where are we?" Clara asked Sam and Castiel.

"Sweetville, Nebraska." Sam said. Clara laughed out loud and shivered at the same time.

"Tell the Doctor Sweetville, Nebraska, United States of America. 2013. He will laugh, I betcha." Clara said into the phone. As Dean told the Doctor, she heard the rough laugh of him as he heard the location. "See ya soon Dean-o. Keep my body safe!" She clicked the phone off and looked up at the Sasquatch and the angel.

"Come on you two. Lets go look for a big blue box that's smaller on the outside." Both of them were confused, but followed Clara out of the alley.

* * *

"Angel? Like the Weeping Angels?" The Doctor asked Dean.

"What? No! Like Angel of the Lord. At least that's what he says. I don't think angels have emotions. Only Cas. Most of 'em are dicks with wings." Dean grumbled. The Doctor was ecstatic.

"ANGELS? Brilliant! I love being proved wrong!" He shouted. Dean jumped, why the hell was this guy so happy about being wrong?

"Yeah, his name is Castiel. I tried praying to him, but I can't get through. Maybe this body is cutting the signal or something." He looked down at his feminine form. The Doctor scanned him with the silver thing again, but Dean grabbed it out of his hand before he could look at it.

"HEY! GIVE THAT BACK!" He argued. He reached for it, but Dean held it out of reach, something Sam did to him.

"I WILL IF YOU WILL STOP BUZZING ME! What is this thing anyway? Some sorta alien scanning thingy?" He asked, examining the tip with the light.

"It is a sonic screwdriver. It does lots of things, including scan things. Now if you would?" He held his hand out. Dean put it back in his hand. "Much better. Do you know a number to call yourself at? Or your brother?"

"Yeah, Sam has a phone. Can I borrow a cell?" Dean asked, patting his outfit coming up with no luck in his search for the cell phone.

"Clara has a mobile right here. Call Sam." The Doctor tossed the small device at Dean, who proceeded to open it and dial the number. It went straight to voicemail.

"Dammit Sammy! Pick up your phone!" He yelled at the recorded message. He pulled the phone from his ear and called his phone. It was picked up after the third ring.

"Um. Hello? This is Dean Winchester. What's up?" His voice came though the phone. Dean's face contorted in anger. This bitch had stolen his body, took his life and now she was calling herself him? She was innocent? Right.

"No. You are not Dean Winchester! I am! You stole my body! And now you are calling yourself me?!" Dean's shrill voice echoed along the tall ceiling.

"No! I just didn't know how to answer! I figured if someone called you, they would expect to hear you! And how do I know that you didn't steal my body to get to the Doctor?" His voice said back to him. Whoever this chick was had a point. He remained quiet for a second before answering.

"I guess you gotta point. But we gotta find each other. Where are you guys?" Dean asked. His voice pondered that for a second before he heard some muffled conversation, and a very deep voice that he immediately identified as Castiel.

"Tell the Doctor Sweetville, Nebraska. United States of America, 2013. He will laugh, I betcha." His voice laughed from the other side. He pulled the receiver from his ear and put a hand over the speaker.

"Hey Doc, we are going to America, Sweetville, Nebraska." Dean shouted behind him. The Doctor laughed loudly and began to move around the console, pushing seemingly random buttons, but the room shook lightly at first, then more violently.

"What year?!" The Doctor asked from the other side of the room.

"2013, you weirdo." Dean mumbled.

"See ya soon Dean-o! Keep my body safe!" Clara sang from the phone. Dean hung the phone up.

"What is going on!? Why is the room shaking?" Dean shouted over the sound of the TARDIS. The Doctor danced around like a madman.

"Congratulations Dean! You are officially flying through the Time Vortex!" The Doctor declared with glee. Dean felt slightly ill, but he did not feel nearly as nervous as usually to fly. He actually felt oddly relaxed. That scared him, there was no way that he would be so calm in his own body.

The room shook violently once more before stopping with a heave. Dean looked around.

"What now?" Dean asked in huff. The way he sighed made him sound officially like a chick. It annoyed the hell out of him.

"We go outside! What do you think?" The Doctor said, as of it were the most obvious thing in the world. They walked over to the double doors, and the Doctor opened them quickly.

"Well. I do not believe this is Nebraska."


	4. Chapter 4

**Greetings my pretties. I have been working on the past two chapters for awhile on my iPod. I hope that you love the new additions and enjoy where the story is going. Please REVIEW! *kisses***

**LOVE**

**ME**

* * *

"Don't be alarmed if they aren't here immediately. The Doctor isn't good at precise landings. Once we were suppose to land in 1734, and he ended up taking us to 734 AD. They will get here eventually, but don't plan on it being soon." Clara told Sam and Castiel. They were walking back to the Impala, and Sam went to get in the front seat, but Clara stopped him.

"No way Moose. You got the front on the way here. It's Cas' turn." Clara stated with enthusiasm. Castiel looked at her in absolute shock. She smiled at him sincerely.

"Clara. Um, I usually sit in the front." Sam said awkwardly. Clara crossed her arms angrily.

"I am the driver. I get to pick who gets in the front seat and Sammy gets to SHUT HIS CAKEHOLE!" Clara shouted at the man before she realized the words she had actually said. Clara gasped and covered her mouth. "Oh my god! I am so sorry, I don't know where that came from!"

"It's ok Clara. I think that was Dean's body just responding. I will sit in the back. Cas, you got shotgun. Good luck sitting next to her..." Sam mumbled to an end. Castiel slid into the seat next to Clara wearily, and also in amazed silence. He looked around as though he had never sat there before.

"Where to boys?" Clara tried. Sam cleared his throat as he looked up from his cell phone which had been glued to his hand since they got into the car.

"Well, we gotta stay in town to wait for Dean and the Doctor. So...what do you want to do until they get here?" Sam asked, putting his arms on the seat between Castiel and Clara looking at them. "Cas, got any ideas? Anything you haven't done yet, but want to?"

"Well, I believe that a carnival is nearby. I have heard marvelous things about something called cotton candy, and yet I do not understand why fabric can make someone so excitable." Castiel murmured to himself. Clara tapped on the steering wheel.

"Well then, I guess we are headed to the fair!" Clara declared. Castiel gave her a location and she drove there in relative silence, that was until it was practically unbearable.

"Sammy, what kinda music does Dean have? Anything good?" Clara asked at the backseat. Castiel rummaged through the glove compartment before pulling out a cassette tape.

"This is his favorite I believe." He said before fumbling slightly, but putting it in the player. Metallica came pouring through the speakers. The song One to be exact. Clara had never been a Metallica fan, but the words came flowing from her thick lips as she drove along.

"_DARKNESS IMPRISONING ME! _  
_ALL THAT I SEE!_  
_ABSOLUTE HORROR!_  
_I CANNOT LIVE, I CANNOT D_- WHY ARE YOU STARING AT ME?!" Clara demanded. Sam was sitting open mouthed at her. Castiel was also flabbergasted.  
"Dean? Is that you?" A hesitant Sam asked so tenderly, it broke Clara's heart. The singing had been so like his brother, he actually believed Clara and Dean had switched bodies. She was finding it harder and harder to fight Dean's tendencies. She wondered if Dean was having the same problem in her body.

"No Sam, still Clara. Sorry to disappoint." She grumbled, her voice choked by the wave of sadness that just washed over her body. In that moment, when she was singing, she felt so good. So, normal that it bothered her. She was NOT Dean Winchester. She was Clara Oswin Oswald. And yet even in the privacy of her own mind, she doubted that more and more.

* * *

"Doc...where the hell are we? This is not Nebraska!" Dean yelled at the Doctor. Currently, they were looking through the very large engine room of someplace, definitely not _man_ made. Dean was very new to this, and yet he still knew they were very far from where they had planned.

"Well...of course I know where we are! Just thought a little detour would be fun! I have a time machine! We can be there at anytime! Lets go!" The Doctor grinned, obviously not knowing, but Dean was excited. His mind was very focused on the thrill he felt, one he usually reserved for hunts. The feeling was strange, almost as though it wasn't his own, and yet he still held onto it like it was.

"So, if you know where we are...where are we?" Dean asked as they made their way through the engines.

"The machinery is 35th century, and the building patterns match that of the Gamma quadrant of the Slaxer Galaxy. Basically it is very far away." The Doctor said, looking around. Dean was awestruck as they finally came to the door out of the boiler room. Dean opened it and came face to face with a curly haired blonde woman with a long black, low cut dress with extremely red lips. She smiled at the slight of the pair, showing her brilliant white teeth.

"Hello Sweetie. Surprise to see you here." She said, obviously speaking to the Doctor. The Doctor had his eyes open so far that it looked like his eyelids were going to rip.

"RIVER?!" He yelled. He looked scared almost, like she wasn't suppose to be there. "Are your really here?" He whispered. Dean just looked at him.

"Dude, do you know this chick?" Dean asked. She looked at him with curiously devilish eyes.

"I am his wife. Who are you? His newest companion? What happened to Mum and Dad?" She asked the Doctor. Sadness shone in his eyes as he looked down.

"Spoilers." He said with a grim smile. She nodded at him understandingly. As though that one word spoke volumes. It confused Dean. How would the Doctor know this chick's parents? They must be at least in their 60s or 70s if she was their daughter.

"I am Dean. This body isn't actually mine...um, his friend is in mine for some reason. And it is nice to meet the Doctor's lovely wife." He said strangely. She looked at him like a cat would eye a mouse.

"You are fascinating, aren't you! Well sweetie, I would love to stick around and chat, but I have a planet to save." River said before ducking beneath them and waltzing into the engine room.

"What do you mean? A planet to save? Which one? And I thought you were 51st century! This is easily 35th if not earlier. Didn't the prison guards take your Vortex Manipulator?" The Doctor asked, following her to the panel on the wall.

"Honestly dear, do you think that I could not get another? And speaking of which, where are we? My diary is here somewhere...ah, here it is! Lets see...have we done the Byzantium yet?" He nodded. "What about Jim the Fish?" Another nod. "This is odd. You have a lot of memories. I think something is wrong." She said after flipping through her worn book.

"River. I have all the memories. You shouldn't be here. Something happened to the time stream. For some reason, we are meeting at a point in time that we weren't originally suppose to meet at. And the only different thing here is Dean." They both turned to look at him.

"Hey! Don't blame me!" He raised his manicured hands up. "I didn't want to be here." He defended. Before anyone could say anything else, the ship shook, causing the trio to fall to the ground. "What was that!?" Dean yelled from the ground, groaning as he tried to right himself. River looked at him slyly.

"Oh dear you are slow. I said we have to save a planet. We have to save a planet from this ship. We are crashing."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hai y'all. I saw some of your reviews and I loved the idea of Dean making souffles in Clara's body, so I am going to try and fit it in the story. If you have any ideas or requests please feel free to PM or review some ideas. I need some mannerisms of Clara though, cause the fact that they are turning into each other is a main plot problem. So, yeah. Love you guys!**

**LOVE**

**ME**

* * *

"WHAT? WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN WE ARE CRASHING?" Dean asked from the floor of the 35th century spacecraft that the Doctor had flown them to. River laughed lightly.

"Oh, do calm down dear. I just need to re-calibrate the engines for the atmospheric conditions and make sure that idiot of a captain doesn't drift too close to a planet's center of gravity again. The poor fool still doesn't know how to remotely calculate the safe distance for a ship this size." River said as she flipped a few switches. The room immediately turned back upright. The Doctor who was previously on the floor, righted himself and straightened his bow tie.

"Well. That was fun, wasn't it Dean? You got to see something 1200 years in your future! Not many humans get this experience, count yourself among the lucky ones." He said excitedly. Dean laughed at the jubilant expression on the alien's face.

"If you keep smiling like that, it'll stick, Chinboy." Dean said. He clapped his hand over his mouth as soon as he heard what he had said. The name had come so naturally, Dean hadn't had time to brace himself for the flow of the words. The Doctor looked at him with concern.

"Dean? Where did you hear that name?" He asked carefully. Dean shook his head.

"No where, Doc. I got it from my head. Or, Clara's head. Something is happening. I am getting these feelings that I would never get in my body. Like, I was really excited when we got here, something I save for hunts. I also have this strange urge to make a souffle..." Dean trailed off, knitting together his brows. River laughed musically.

"That sure is some urge. At least it isn't like something I get with my Doctor." She said, winking at the alien, who stood there thinking hard. He nearly missed the innuendo.

"River, this is serious. Dean is starting to become Clara, so we can only assume that Clara is starting to become you, Dean. And as we all know, that could be very bad." The Doctor mused as he began walking back to the TARDIS. Dean followed, but he stopped and turned to River Song.

"Are you gonna come with us?" He asked. She shook her head dismissively.

"I wasn't even suppose to meet him on this day, it was a complete accident. So, no. But I hope you get your body back, Dean. Kisses!" She stated as she blew a kiss to the two and twirled around and waltzed out the door. Dean turned around and found that the Doctor was already in the TARDIS, so he ran to the box and closed the doors behind him.

"Dean! Can I do a few experiments on you? Not chemicals, but...emotional tests?" The Doctor asked as soon as Dean got into the room. Dean shrugged.

"I guess. Just don't hurt this body." He submitted. The Doctor had a look of shock.

"I would never, ever hurt Clara. Even if there was someone else in her body." The Doctor gritted his teeth and took a deep breath. "Dean? Will you accompany me to the kitchen?" The Doctor asked softly, painting a light smile on his face.

"Sure. You really have a kitchen in this joint? Sweet!" Dean said as he followed the Doctor through the door. They arrived to the kitchen relatively quickly, obvious that the TARDIS liked Dean in the body far more that she had like Clara. They went in the fully stocked room and the Doctor sat down at the table in the room.

"You said you wanted to make a souffle? Make one! I am famished." The Doctor said. Dean opened his mouth for a second, then closed it and grumbled as he began to gather the ingredients.

...

"DAMMIT!" Dean shouts as he pulled the burnt souffle out of the oven. He threw the blackened pastry into the thrash can and threw down the oven mitts. "The only thing I have ever been able to make is pie and the best burgers you have ever tasted. But I guess that doesn't matter. The souffle isn't the souffle-the souffle is the recipe, and where the hell did that come from?" Dean asked as he sat down, resting his head in his hands. The Doctor patted his back sympathetically as Dean fought back tears.

"Who am I Doctor?"

* * *

"Dean Winchester." Clara said to the man at the counter who asked for a name. The trio had decided to get some food instead of go to the fair they had talked about. Sam and Clara never got to eat when Cas threatened her, so she was absolutely starving. They chose a restaurant that was a bit nicer than usual, but they had to wait for a bit. None of them minded, except the dying whale that was residing in Clara's stomach.

"God, is your brother ALWAYS hungry?" Clara asked incredulously, rubbing her toned midsection, scowling at it.

"Please do not use my Father's name in that manner." Castiel asked, glancing up from a menu that he was skimming. Clara felt her face redden as she mumbled an apology.

"Yeah, he is pretty much constantly hungry. Sorry you had to be dropped in his body of all people." Sam said grinning at her. She shrugged, and just then they got called to their table. Once they got there, she asked for a beer. It sounded extremely good just then. Sam asked for one as well, and Cas decided he might as well join in the consumption of copious quantities of alcohol.

"To...uh...Dean. May he be safe in my body wherever he is." Clara saluted after they received the beers. Sam and Castiel raised their glasses and drank. The cool liquid dribbled down Clara's throat, feeling calming and familiar, even though she had never had a beer before this moment. It tasted bitter, but a good bitter. Like a strong cuppa. That fact that she even used the word 'cuppa' reassured her mind that she was indeed, Clara Oswald.

"Clara, I believe that you are taking very good care of Dean's body so far, and I apologize for attempting to attack you earlier." Castiel said, after taking a long drink of the beer. Clara shrugged.

"Well, if I saw that my friend had someone else in their meat suit, then I would freak too." Clara assured. Though the men didn't notice anything, she wondered where the word 'meat suit' came from. Probably somewhere in Dean's mind. Things were starting to slip, and Clara was silently freaking out. In the privacy of her own mind, she could panic without fear of judgement. She could feel her mind slowly starting to turn against her, favoring the hunter's body over her own mind. Traitor.

"Here you are gentlemen." The waitress said as she placed a plate down in front of Sam and Castiel. She saved Clara's for last and smiled maliciously. "And last but not least, the burger. Enjoy, sweet cheeks." She winked and sauntered off into the kitchen. Clara stared at her with an open mouth before beginning to laugh hysterically. Sam laughed with her and Cas chuckled a few times. Clara shook away the laughter and grabbed the burger. She took a huge bite and immediately moaned with pleasure.

"Seems like no matter who is in Dean's body, it will always react that way to a good burger." Sam said as he took a bite of his salad. Clara ate ravenously, only pausing for a sip of beer. After only a minute or two, she had finished off the bottle and the plate of food, looking down at the wiped clean plate sadly.

"Its gone." She said to herself, but Castiel heard her and cleared his throat.

"I believe that is what happens to food that is eaten, Clara." He explained for her. She let herself laugh, and then realized something very, very disturbing. Something that she hoped and prayed wouldn't happen in this forsaken body.

She had to use the bathroom.

* * *

**BUM BUM BUUUUUMMMM! Haha. Remember! Review, review, review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry about the gap in updates y'all. I've been busy with Thanksgiving and television. Speaking of which, WASN'T THE DAY OF THE DOCTOR AMAZING? o.O Sorry about the fangirling moment there. :-/ My bad...**

**Anyways, I love you all! Remember that always my pretties! **

* * *

"Bloody hell." Clara muttered to herself as she realized her worst fear in this body had come true. Sam did not hear her, but Castiel looked up from his now empty plate and frowned at her.

"Clara? Is there something wrong?" He asked with concern. Clara nodded and looked around awkwardly.

"Ummm...I have to go to the bathroom." She whispered. Sam nearly spit out his food all over the table as he heard her. He started laughing wildly at Clara.

"You should see your face!"

"Even if I had a mirror, I couldn't see my face, Sam!" Clara hissed angrily. It shut Sam up quickly and caused him to look down at his plate. Clara got up and started off to the bathroom. She almost went in the women's before remembering what body she was in. She walked in and went right into one of the stalls, ever grateful that there was no one else in there. Clara decided the best method would be to slide her pants down and sit in one motion. She was successful, causing her to cheer silently. Then, she realized she was going to have to put the pants and trousers back on.

"Mother-" Clara cursed to herself. She stood quickly and kept her gaze forward. She grabbed the sides of her pants and pulled out and up. Once they were lying securely on her hips, she reached down and grabbed her jeans and did the same thing. Clara flushed and walked out of the bathroom, proud of her accomplishment of going to the bathroom and NOT seeing Dean's dangly bits.

"Oh good, Clara, we were just about to leave. I just got a call from Dean. They landed about a block away." Sam said as Clara joined the table once more. Sam tossed down a few bills on the table and waved the group outside. Castiel furrowed his brow when he got outside at Clara.

"What does this spacecraft look like? And what does the Doctor look like? In fact, what do YOU look like?" Cas asked curiously. Clara stopped for a second and looked at them. She almost began crying as she struggled to remember her own face, and only came up with Dean's chiseled features. She held back the tears and pretended to think.

"Well, the Doctor is kinda tall, but not nearly as tall as us, um, he's got floppy brown hair and the biggest chin you've ever seen. The TARDIS is a big blue box. It is one of those 50's British phone boxes, but don't worry, its much better on the inside." Clara said, laughing lightly as they walked down the street. Sam looked at her and smiled.

"What about you? What do you look like?" Sam asked with eager eyes, hoping her personality was exemplified by a good appearance.

"Um...well...like a normal girl, I guess." She responded with timidity, skirting around the question carefully. Sam sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I mean, specifics. What color are your eyes? Your hair? Height?" Sam inquired. Clara gulped and looked around for an out, then she spotted a light shining against the alley wall near them. She identified it immediately a the TARDIS light. She started running towards it, infinitely grateful that it was there. "Clara!" Sam yelled after her, exchanging a glance with Cas before running after her. She rounded the corner and came face to face with the TARDIS.

"Hello! I never thought I would say this you silly appliance, but I am so happy to see you!" Clara announced to the TARDIS. It hummed lightly and opened its doors for her without hesitation. Sam and Castiel came up behind her and looked at it skeptically. "Welcome to the TARDIS boys."

* * *

Dean sat up straight from the chair he was previously having a breakdown in. The Doctor looked at him puzzledly.

"That's enough of that, now isn't it? I am done with the chick flick moments. I may be in a chick's body, but that does not mean I have to give into its 'feminine urges'." Dean said with confidence, standing up and walking out the door. Dean walked back to the console room and put his hands on the silver controls. "Lets get to Nebraska this time, hm, Doc?" Dean teased.

"Yes, indeed. Here we come America!" The Doctor said, grinning wildly and dancing around the console, pulling levers and pushing buttons. The TARDIS moved around, but not as much it seemed to Dean. Maybe because he was starting to feel Clara's excitement as his own instead of the fear of flying. Either way, he was just glad her didn't have to worry about puking on the floor. The room calmed down and landed with an audible sigh. The Doctor tossed Dean a cell phone. "Call your brother. We're here! For sure this time."

Dean dialed the number and waited. After a few rings, Sam picked up.

"Hello?"

"Sammy? It's Dean!" Dean cried into the phone, glad to hear his voice instead of his own. "Thank god. It's good to hear your voice."

"I would say the same, except, you know, I can't. Anyway, are you here yet? We are at 5762 Hyland Rd. You close by?" Sam asked. Dean pulled the phone from his ear and nodded at the Doctor.

"Hey, Doc, what address are we at? Is it anywhere near Hyland road?" Dean questioned. The Doctor looked at a screen and nodded.

"Yes, actually, it's only a block away. Tell the, we will wait here for them." The Doctor stated, sitting down on the steps beside the console.

"Hey Sammy, the Doctor says that we're only a block away to the South of you guys. See you soon." Dean said, getting a sound of approval from his brother. They said goodbye and hung up. Dean went over to the steps next to the Doctor and sat beside him. "Listen, Doc, I'm sorry I was a chick back in the kitchen. I didn't know what was going on, and it scared me. Not that I would have admitted it to anyone at the time, I just..."

"Dean, you have no need of apologizing. Its fine!" The Doctor exclaimed, smiling at him. Dean sighed and chuckled lightly.

"You sound like Cas when you do that." Dean said. The Doctor furrowed his eyebrows and looked at him.

"'Cas'? You said that was short for...Castiel, correct? And he is an angel?" Dean nodded. "Well! This day got better! I have never heard of the existence of angels. Well, of course I knew them from Judeo-Christian theology, but I have never known one personally. This is going to be exciting!" The Time Lord shouted with glee. Dean laughed.

"Don't get so caught up in your excitement Doc, its very unbecoming." Dean scolded playfully.

"So, Dean-o. What do you, your brother and your angel look like?" The Doctor asked curiously. Dean panicked. He couldn't, no matter how hard he tried, picture his face. All that showed up in his mind when he thought of his appearance was Clara's body. He pretended to think for a moment, trying to buy himself time.

"_My_ angel? I dunno if he is mine, per say...but he is probably taller than you, but still shorter than me or Sammy. Sam is a freaking monster, 6'4". He has long brown hair, longer than yours Doc. Cas has thick black hair with these blue eyes that are pretty awesome to look at when they aren't angry at you." Dean shrugged. The Doctor smiled at him.

"So, how long have you liked Castiel?"

Dean nearly choked on nothing as he turned to glare viciously at the Doctor.

"What? What do you mean? Of course I like him, he's my best friend!" Dean stammered, trying to cover for himself.

"You know what I mean, Dean. Ha! Mean, Dean. It rhymes! ANYWAY. I am 1200 years old. I've been around the block once or twice and I can see it in your eyes. I felt it once, and I never told her I loved her. Don't let that happen to you." The Doctor said confidently, but his eyes got dark when he talked about whoever it was he never got to say it to.

"Well Doc, you got River, didn't you? That means you did tell her. Right? Or..." Dean trailed off, knowing by the look in his eye that River Song was not the woman he was talking about. "But I don't know...I mean, I don't think an angel of the Lord can like me back. I mean, I've been to Hell Doc. Literally. I am a horrible person and there is no way I deserve anything like him." Dean finished, lowering his head. His face was still streaked with tear stains from earlier in the kitchen, so he hastily brushed them away so he didn't have to explain anything to Sam or Cas. The doors swung open with a creak behind them, causing them to turn around. Dean watched his body step inside flanked by Sam and Cas. It smiled at Dean in Clara's body and looked him up and down.

"Dean Winchester? I believe you have something of mine."


	7. Chapter 7

"Dean Winchester? I believe you have something of mine." Clara said to her body, which was one the weirdest things she had ever done. Dean stood up and looked her up and down, probably to make sure his body was okay. Clara did the same, memories of her appearance sliding back into place. How could she have forgotten that what she looked like?

"So, you're Clara Oswald? Nice to finally meet you." Dean said, walking up to her and shaking her hand. His manicured fingers looked minuscule compared to his large hands. "This is really weird, shaking my own hand and looking up at my own face. You are seriously short." Dean commented. Sam came from around Clara and locked eyes with him. Then, he surged forward and hugged him. Dean returned the hug, somewhat awkwardly though, since Sam was easily an entire foot taller than Clara's body.

"Dean, I'm...I'm glad you're okay. I was really worried that it was going to be like last time and the Doctor was going to end up being some demon." Sam admitted. The Doctor looked at him, slight offense coloring his features.

"Hey! I find offense in that! Besides, I still haven't seen any proof of the so called monsters you hunt. I am still not happy with that, especially if they are what I think they are." The Doctor pouted. Castiel walked over to the Doctor and furrowed his brow at him.

"Is there a reason you do not believe in us?" Cas asked. The Doctor's eyes widened and he grinned.

"You are Castiel? The angel of Thursday? Oh my it is so very nice to meet you!" He exclaimed taking Cas' hand and shaking it vigorously. Castiel looks down at his hands and looks confused. Dean laughed.

"Cas." He said. Castiel looked at Dean, and his face lit up in a smile. He let go of the Doctor's hand and strode over to Dean and took his now petite body in his massive arms.

"Dean, you really are in there. I can feel your soul." Castiel stated, looking into Dean's new brown eyes. "I miss you in your body though." He admitted.

"Well, Cas. I miss my own body. So if you could mojo us back...that would be great." Clara interrupted. Castiel nodded and led Clara to stand next to Dean.

"I can see the misplacement of your souls. I...I don't think I could replace them without damaging you two. I'm sorry, Dean, Clara." Castiel says dejectedly. Dean reaches up and puts a hand on his shoulder. His throat closed before he could say anything. Clara noticed it and filled in.

"Its okay Cas. We can find another way. We can fix this." Clara stated with affirmation. Sam nodded.

"Definitely. We've dealt with this before Dean. Maybe we can find a witch who will help us?" He suggested. The Doctor grinned even wider.

"I am loving this day so far. Sorry Clara, but its true. I even got to see River! What a day!" The Doctor said loudly, closing the TARDIS doors and going to the console. He began to press buttons and pull levers, circling the center. The TARDIS began to shake. Dean smiled at the look of terror on his brother and Cas' faces. Clara, however, turned green. Dean knew that look on his face and rushed over to her.

"Hum Metallica! Don't argue, just do it. And get to the bathroom. Otherwise, we'll all be covered in sick." Dean commanded. Clara hummed the best she could as Dean grabbed her and slung her arm over his shoulder. She heaved and held her mouth. The TARDIS obviously didn't want someone to vomit in her halls, so a bathroom appeared relatively quickly. Clara rushed through the doors and stooped to the toilet, hurling the lunch she had earlier into the porcelain bowl. Dean sympathized and knelled beside his body, rubbing small circles on her back.

"I...it hurts." She coughed, her voice shaking and her body weak. Dean nodded.

"I know, Clara. Just...come with me to the kitchen, I know what will help a little bit." He offered, helping her stand. She was still weak in the knees, but she managed to get to the kitchen without another incident.

"How do you deal with that every time you fly? It's horrible." Clara muttered at the table. Dean laughed and looked through the fridge.

"I don't. I drive."

"I know. I saw the mileage on the Impala. Baby's got a little bit of wear on her." Clara chuckled. She stopped herself and clamped a hand over her mouth. "I'm so sorry, I didn't-"

"Its been happening to you too? The Doc had me make a souffle earlier, and I said after I burnt it 'the souffle isn't the souffle, the souffle is the recipe', and I have no idea where it came from." Dean admitted, sitting across from Clara who looked at him with wide green eyes.

"My mom used to say that. I think...why is it so hard to remember?" She cried out, putting her head in her hands. Dean reached across the space and felt foreign sympathy. Usually he would tell her to suck it up, and yet he just wanted to tell her it was going to be okay somehow.

"Clara, we need to know everything about each other. Need to see why this happened. I'll start. Everything started when I was four and this demon killed my mom and bled in Sam's mouth. I know, its really gross, but it gave him these super powers, kinda. He had these psychic visions sometimes and the demon that killed our mom found him. His name was Azazel, and he took Sammy. When I finally found him, this other guy stabbed him and...and killed him." Dean's voice broke when he said the word 'killed'. Clara gasped and covered her mouth. "I was an idiot. It was my fault and I was selfish. I knew I couldn't live with out him, so...I made a deal. With another demon. I sold my soul and brought him back to life. I had a year, then I was going to die and go to Hell, so, Sam and I tried to make the most of it. When the year was finally up, Lillith, this really high up demon sicced her hellhound on me, and I died."

"But, how are you here then?" Clara asked, lifting her shirt to see if there were any scars like that, but she only found the hand print of her arm. "Does this have anything to do with the fact that you're alive?" She inquired, pointing at the burn.

"Yeah, you can thank Cas for that. I was in Hell for four months and he came down and rescued me." Dean said, remembering the day he met Cas. Clara furrowed her eye brows and looked at him.

"'I gripped you tight and raised you from perdition.' He said that to you, didn't he?" Clara questioned. Dean nodded and continued his story.

"Turned out that the only reason Heaven wanted me out was because I was the first seal of the Apocalypse. Then, Sammy was the last one when he killed Lillith. Together, we accidentally released Lucifer from his cage. Cas helped us out once that happened. And well, Lucifer needed Sam. You see, angels need Vessels, they don't have full bodies of their own. But, they need permission to possess someone, even Lucifer himself. Sam was his true Vessel. And I found out that I was Michael, the archangel's Vessel. Basically, the angels wanted both of us to say yes so there could be a big celebrity death match that could have leveled half the planet."

"Crap, that isn't good. I assume you guys didn't end up saying yes?" Clara asked. Dean gulped and shook his head.

"I didn't."

"Wait, Sam said yes to Lucifer?!" She cried out, her voice rising an octave.

"Calm down! Let me finish the story. Anyway...he said yes and fought Lucifer in his head. It took a lot, but he won and tossed himself and Michael into the cage. He was gone for a year, then he came back, but without a soul. I made a deal with Death and he put his soul back in him. It was a big relief."

"You made another deal? With Death? Like the grim reaper, Death? What did it cost that time?" Clara groaned.

"Hey, don't judge me. And I just had to be Death for a day. Let me tell you, it sucked balls." Dean frowned at the memory. Clara touched his hand in sympathy, and he inhaled and continued. "But, it worked. Then, Cas had to go and screw up. You see, ever since Michael and Lucifer fell in the cage, Heaven was chaos, and Cas and another angel, Raphael were fighting for control of Heaven. Cas...he went to the wrong person for help and turned himself into God. And, yes. Like, real God."

"Not my proudest moment, wouldn't you say, Dean?" A rough voice said from the doorway. They spun around to face Castiel. "That was one of my worst mistakes in my life, and I nearly died for it. Though, losing my sanity was similar to the feeling."

"What? What do you mean? You were crazy?" Clara asked with interest. Castiel nodded grimly.

"I lost my memory, then once I regained it, I took away the illness of insanity that I put on Sam and moved it into myself. Then, Dean and I got trapped in Purgatory for a year, and my mind returned to normal. Dean got out first, then I followed not long after. And now we are here." Cas finished. Dean sat back in the chair and looked at Clara.

"Well, there you go. That's my life. What about you?"

"Not much for me. I grew up outside of London. I always wanted to travel, but when I was 22, my friend's wife died while I was visiting, so I kinda...never left. I still live there when I'm not with the Doctor. But I met the Doctor a while ago. He saved me from the Wi-Fi. We've been travelling together ever since." Clara shrugged and smiled. "We just got back from Victorian Yorkshire. I almost died, but he saved me."

"The Doc is a pretty good guy. But, I couldn't handle going all over the universe like you." Dean explained. Then, he looked at Cas with confusion. "Where are Sam and the Doc?"

"They are in the library, researching." Cas explained. Clara nodded and got up.

"We should probably go back to the console room." Clara said, looking at the door. Dean murmured an agreement and followed her and Cas out. As soon as they got into the room, Sam met them with a big smile.

"Guys, the Doctor found something. We think it may switch you back."


	8. Chapter 8

**Sup peoples! I was wondering...if you guys would be so kind as to try and check out some of my other stories? You don't have to, but I just finished a Destiel story where Cas gets pregnant, and they have twins. Its pretty popular, and if you are into that kinda stuff so please read it if you want. No? Okay...**

**Sorry about the long wait time, I started a few other stories, and I've been busy. But I still love you guys.**

**Back to this story!**

* * *

"Guys, the Doctor found something. We think it may switch you back." Sam declared as Clara, Dean, and Castiel came from the kitchen into the console room of the TARDIS.

"Seriously? That's great! What is it?" Dean asked excitedly. The Doctor came from the library with a large book and glasses on. He looked between them and grinned.

"Its called the Raxacoricofallapatorian rakweed. Its decently addictive to natives, however, you pair have handled it before. In 1682, I accidentally brought it to Africa, and since then, it has been called an African Dream Root. You see, that is a very impotent version of the plant, so, if we can travel to a market place where they sell it, hopefully it can remove your essences enough to be able to switch you back. There may be remnants from each other's minds still lingering within each other's conscious, but you will be back to normal. The worst side effect I can think of is you two being able to communicate telepathically." The Doctor rambled. Clara and Dean exchanged a look, then turned back to the Doctor.

"That isn't too bad. I can handle having Dean in my head. I already do, so it can't be too bad." Clara decided. Dean laughed musically, and nodded.

"Totally. A head full of Clara certainly isn't the worst thing. I've been through worse." Dean shrugged and went to the console. "Where to, Doc?"

"We are going to Shan Shen, a market planet. If we are going to find rakweed anywhere, it would be Shan Shen. Just something to be aware of, if someone offers to tell your fortune, don't do it." The Doctor said, reminiscing about his past life and horrible events at the market with Donna. He shuddered lightly and began to press buttons and pull levers. The room shook, but this time Clara was ready for it. She grasped the hand rail by the door leading to the hallway and held her stomach. Dean went to her side and murmured comforting words. Clara wanted to wave him off, but she was too focused on not hurling again.

"You're doing great Clara, just keep calm, okay?" Dean mumbled, and the TARDIS settled down, finally stopping. Dean went to the TARDIS doors and held the handles. "I've done this once know. I think I may be able to handle it." And Dean opened the door.

"Watch where you're going sweet cheeks!" A rough voice called as something pushed past him and hurried away. It was large and had a bubbling voice, kind of greenish yellow and had a strangely babyish face.

"What the hell was that?" Dean nearly screamed, and the Doctor laughed, patting Dean on the shoulder.

"That, my dear boy, was a Slitheen. They inhabit Raxicoricofallabrutorius, which is a good sign. Remember, try not to stand out too much. Humans look like Stoians, so you shouldn't be too out of place, just don't draw attention." The Doctor said before locking the doors behind him. The group looked around and Sam pointed at a sign.

"That is in English. And everyone is speaking English. Why is that?" Sam inquired, and Dean rolled his eyes. Of course. They are on a market planet millions of miles from Earth and he has to question logic of a sign.

"That is thanks to the TARDIS. She emits huon energy which seeps into your neural synapses, translating any foreign or alien language in both text and speech into English. It works both ways, so they hear whatever language they speak." The Doctor explained, and Castiel nodded in agreement.

"I understand that, actually. My Grace, or my essence is similar. I can speak and understand nearly all languages." Cas said with confidence, and the Doctor looked ecstatic.

"LOVELY! I'll have to speak with you about that later, because Clara is giving me a look. One I can even recognize on Dean-o's face." The Doctor grinned, and waved down an aisle. "Lets go!" Sam found himself getting closer to Clara subconsciously, still thinking she was his brother. The aliens walking by were far different than the hunters have ever experienced, even with the huge amount of crazy they dealt with in the past.

"You doing okay, Sammy?" Clara asked with strange concern for the Sasquatch. She figured quickly that it was probably Dean's. Sam had his eyes wide as he took in the stalls, selling things he would never expect in his wildest dreams. A spiky purple fruit in one, a speckled blue asparagus, and other things that Sam couldn't even put a name on.

"I...I'm just kinda overwhelmed. I mean, you, and even Dean now are used to this. I can't grasp the fact that we are on another planet." Sam breathed, and Dean looked over and smiled.

"You should have seen the spaceship I was on earlier today. Not as cool as the TARDIS, but still pretty cool." Dean assured him, and that made the Doctor smile. Cas was next to Dean and he kept getting closer to him, only not as subconsciously as Sam was doing to Clara. "Cas, what'd we talk about personal-" Dean began before he was cut off by the Doctor flailing and pushing them into a shop, and out of the street.

"Shhh! Stay down and don't talk!" The Doctor hissed at them, and a group of sucker covered creatures walked down the aisle. They were tall and a strange orangy red color.

"What are they, Doctor?" Clara asked, feeling slightly excited.

"Zygons. Very not good Zygons too." The Doctor muttered. "They are shapeshifting aliens. Last time I saw them, they tried to take over the Earth. My god, that was six or seven bodies ago." The Doctor realized and Dean looked at him skeptically.

"What do you mean, six or seven bodies ago? Are you possessing someone?" Dean asked suddenly, and the Doctor nearly laughed at the absurdity, but soon realized that he was not kidding.

"Of course not! This is me! Well, it has been for the past three hundred years or so. You see, Time Lords have this way of cheating death. We, well, I regenerate every cell in my body, every single one of them. Basically, once it is done, I am a whole new person. Same memories, but different look, style, personality...everything. I have had ten bodies before this, so this is my eleventh form." The Doctor declared, standing up to show himself off once he saw that the Zygons were gone. Castiel was interested.

"Fascinating. I use the waves of my form to overpower the soul of whomever's body allows me to inhabit it so I may control the body and mind of the person." Castiel mused, and the Doctor froze.

"You mean...that isn't your own body? You are inside of someone?!" The Doctor yelled, anger swelling in his voice. Clara was startled, because she had not known that before.

"Cas, is that true? Are you possessing someone?" Clara asked, standing in a defensive pose by instinct. Dean moved in front of him, him petite frame doing nothing to protect him.

"Doc, listen. You don't understand. Jimmy is-" Dean was cut off.

"YOU KNOW HIS NAME?! HOW ARE YOU ALLOWING THIS TO HAPPEN? GET OUT OF HIM, NOW!" The Doctor exclaimed, pointing the sonic at Castiel. Dean surged forward and grabbed it from his hands.

"DOCTOR! Listen! An angel can't enter someone's body unless they have permission! Cas got Jimmy's permission before he possessed him. We helped his family out awhile back, and Jimmy was dying. So, Cas possessed him to save him and get back to us. Jimmy went to Heaven since then, and Cas is alone in the body." Dean tried to explain, as he pocketed the sonic. The Doctor began to calm down, and Sam looked at Dean.

"How did you know that? That Jimmy passed on, I mean?" Sam inquired, smirking a little. Dean felt a rosy blush spread across his face an he looked down at his boots.

"Cas told me, what do you think?" Dean tried to sound tough, but his feminine voice and girlish traits were seeping through. Castiel looked to Dean and touched his cheek.

"Why has your face grown red, Dean? Are you embarrassed for some reason?" Castiel asked, moving Dean's chin up with his rough hands. Dean shoved his hands away and scowled at the smug faces of the Doctor and Clara.

"No, I'm fine. Let's just find that weed thingy and get out of here, okay?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay! This is it! Not the end, but the huge climax! AHHHHHH! There will most likely be another two or three chapters after this one. I just wanted to thank you all so much for the massive support I have for this story. It is my most popular and my second. It makes me proud, and I hope you peoples have enjoyed the run so far. Please R&R.**

**WARNING: Emotional trauma ahead. **

* * *

After hours of searching Shan-Shen, it was Dean that finally came across the stall with the Raxicoricofallabrutorian rakweed, and he did it mostly by accident. A large alien was running by, and knocked him into a stall. He fell on top of some merchandise, and the owner noticed immediately. Dean glanced up to met faces with a greyish green alien, it had a face twisted into a scowl, and its arms were crossed in annoyance.

"Hey! Watch where you're going! Don't bruise the rakweed, sweetheart!" He/she had yelled, and that caught Dean's attention.

"Rakweed? That's what I'm looking for!" Dean exclaimed happily, and he dug into his pockets for the bar of silver that the Doctor had given him. "I need two kilos of rakweed, please." He asked politely, batting his eyelashes at the strange alien. The alien had been giving him dirty looks, but the 'please' and the flirtatious look melted his exterior and he smiled.

"Of course, sweetheart. Whatever you need." He assured him, and Dean gave him a thousand watt smile. Dean had been flirted with by enough women to know how to do it himself.

"What's your name?" Dean asked, twirling his hair around his fingers. The alien looked up from the bag he was packing.

"My name is Drax, and what about you, beautiful?" Drax inquired, and Dean thought for a second.

"My name is Deanna, its nice to meet you, Drax. Here, this should be enough to cover the cost." Dean handed over the silver bar and Drax widened his eyes at it.

"Thank you very much! Where does a gorgeous doll like you get money like this?" Drax questioned, taking it hastily. Dean laughed a bit and took the bag from his rough hands with only four fingers.

"My friend is very well connected." Dean explained, and at that moment, Castiel came over to him.

"Oh, good. You found it. The Doctor was just about to give up the search. Something about linear time progression being too slow." Cas muttered, and Drax looked at him strange.

"Excuse you, I was having a conversation with this fine little lady. Buzz off." He grumbled at Cas, and Dean nearly burst into laughter at Cas' rage.

"No, excuse you. Your conversation is now over. Come along, Dean." Castiel grabbed Dean's arm and dragged him away. Dean laughed at him once they were a decent distance from the stall.

"Cas, what was that all about?" Dean asked, wiping a tear from his eye. Cas crossed his arms and looked down the aisle.

"He was treating you terribly, and I felt overly protective. I apologize, but I feel like you are far more vulnerable in this body." Cas gave an exasperated sigh. Dean quirked his lip to the side and thought.

"Well, I am still me. Always will be, and that means I am still a Winchester. Winchesters can protect themselves, even if that means protecting yourself in a different body. i'm fine, Cas. Honestly." Dean assured him, and Cas shrugged.

"I suppose. Now, let us find the Doctor, Sam, and Clara. The sooner we get to the TARDIS, the sooner we can get you into your true body. Are you still feeling the mind meld?" Castiel asked, and Dean nodded.

"Yeah, I am. It gives me a headache, so many thoughts colliding with each other. Ugh, I need a cuppa." Dean groaned, and Castiel glared at him.

"What did you say?" Cas demanded, and Dean looked up at him.

"A cuppa. Are you American? What is an American doing on an alien planet?" Dean inquired, and Cas widened his eyes.

"No. No! No! Dean, you've got to listen to me! We have to find the Doctor!" Cas gripped the tops of Dean's arms and began to drag him through the crowd. Castiel was worming his way through, Dean resisting a little, mumbling at Cas.

_Castiel? Earth to Castiel! Hello! Sam told me that I needed to pray in order to get you to hear me, so, I am. I need you here immediately! Clara thinks she is Dean, and I am willing to guess that Dean is the same way. Meet us at the TARDIS, and hurry._ Castiel stopped and heard the prayer and felt him near the TARDIS.

"Hold on, Dean." Cas touched Dean on the forehead and flew to the spot, gasping as he landed hard next to the blue box. Sam was next to him almost instantly, helping him stand. "We must get them inside."

"Who are you guys? Where's the Doctor?" Dean shouted as the men dragged him into the TARDIS. He kicked a little, and Castiel sighed. He stopped, turned to Dean and threw him over his shoulder easily, jogging down to the hall. "Let me go! Do you know who I am!? I'm Clara Oswin Oswald! Doctor!" He yelled out, the words echoing on the walls.

"Its okay, Dean. Hopefully this will work." Sam assured him, and they entered a room that opened as they went past. The Doctor was inside with Clara, and she was writhing on a table, strapped down tightly.

"You're gonna get it when I get outta here!" She snarled at the Doctor, and he just stroked her hand gently.

"Sammy? Cas?" Dean muttered from Cas' back, and Cas put him down and grabbed his shoulders.

"Dean? You need to stay with me! Fight it!" Cas shouted, laying him down on the opposite table to Clara. She blinked and looked around the room with tear filled green eyes.

"Doctor, please. It hurts...and I can't fight him for too much longer." Clara panted, and the Doctor nodded and looked to Castiel, who had the bag in his hand with the rakweed. The Doctor rushed over and grabbed the plant from the bag. It was crinkled and dried, looking vaguely like cannabis. The Doctor smelled it, then stuck his tongue out and tasted it. He scrunched up his nose and stuck his tongue out in disgust.

"Ew, yeah. That's it. Sam, get the book. It needs to be precise in measurements." The Doctor pointed at the leather bound book and Castiel got two glasses for the mixture. "Okay, so all I need to do is place the plant in the cups with the exact amount of water. One Silurian ounce each, and a dearuila of the rakweed. I can measure it, just, keep them occupied. Castiel, you get Dean, and Sam? Good luck with Clara." The Doctor began to measure the ingredients, and each person turned to their respective counterpart.

"Hey, Clara. You're going to be okay, understand?" Sam told the woman with his brother's face. Tears were streaming down the bristled face, something Sam wasn't used to seeing. Sam reached over and wiped them away. "You will be just fine, and so will Dean." Sam assured her.

"Sammy, it hurts so much. Have you ever had something inside your head, telling you that you were someone else, and trying its best to crush you into oblivion?" Clara whimpered, and Sam nodded.

"Yeah, actually. You are looking at Lucifer's favorite human. He was inside me for awhile, but I fought him, and I won. You can too, Clara. I believe in you." Sam whispered into her ear, and she looked at the man.

"You...moose." She muttered with a smile, then her emerald eyes rolled back into her head and she shook with violent tremors. The whites of her eyes were bloodshot, and Dean looked over at her with a worried expression.

"Clara! I...I can feel her in my head! She's going into shock..." Dean murmured, before his eyes too rolled into the back of his head. The pair jackknifed off the tables, and the Doctor looked up from the mixtures.

"They're done! I need you guys to hold them down, they need to take it simultaneously and with each other's DNA in it." The Doctor plucked hairs from each of their heads and placed them into the murky drinks. Castiel grabbed the one with Dean's hair and held it to the twitching female's full lips. Sam did the same to Clara, and on a nod from Sam, they tilted back the glasses and forced them to swallow the concoction.

Simultaneously, their bodies slumped to the table in a dead sleep. Clara was still tied down, but Dean was splayed across the entire table, his now messy hair pooled around him. Castiel looked around and saw the pair of them standing in the room, both were faintly glowing.

"Cas?" The soul that belonged to Dean whispered. Both souls were flashing between the two forms, causing each one to flicker on occasion.

"Doctor, it worked. I can see them. We must hurry, because their very souls are now unsure of which form is truly theirs. They could die if they wait much longer. What now?" Cas asked, and the Doctor glanced around the room.

"They need to go and find their own bodies and slip their essence into the right body. It could possibly be painful, so be prepared. They can hear me right?" The Doctor finally asked, and the ghostly pair nodded and went to their own bodies.

"Clara, do you remember which one is yours?" Dean looked at her, and she pursed her lips.

"I think...I have the long, dark hair. With the brown eyes."

"Well, that's good enough for me, because...I honestly don't know anymore." Dean grunted in pain and made his way over to the male body. Castiel looked on with anticipation and nervousness.

"What's going on?" Sam whispered to Cas, and Cas leaned back.

"They are figuring out whose body is whose. You cannot tell them which one, otherwise they will be vaulted back into some body that may or may not be theirs." Cas explained, and he turned back to the scene. Clara walked/floated over to the female body and lined herself with the outline. Dean did the same with the male body, both of them wincing occasionally as their essences were pulled on by the bodies.

"You ready, Clara?" Dean finally asked, and she nodded, and held a hand out to him.

"In case one of us don't make it, I...it was an absolute pleasure to meet you, Dean Winchester." He took her hand in his and smiled weakly.

"Clara Oswin Oswald, there is no one I would rather be than you. I'll see you on the other side." And they fell into their bodies.


End file.
